


I'm calling the police

by Captain_Kuro_127341



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Apartment AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kuro_127341/pseuds/Captain_Kuro_127341
Summary: Apartment AU. Locus and Felix are fighting again. Michigan finds herself in the middle of it





	I'm calling the police

Michigan fumbled with her grocery bags as she fished her apartment key from her coat pocket. The sounds of Felix yelling, presumably at Locus, rang through the halls. Just like usual. Holding the key in her teeth for a moment, she righted the key and inserted it into the lock. Opening the door, she kicked her shoes off and removed her keys before kicking the door shut. She walked into the kitchen and set the bags down, stretching once her arms were free.

  
"Something's.. wrong." She muttered, looking around, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She walked back towards her door, knowing something bad was coming. She noticed it was unusually quite. As if on cue, her door was forced open, slamming against the wall as Felix came crashing through it.

  
"Damn it Locus." He groaned as he sat up, Locus standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

  
"Why do you insist on acting like a child?" He asked, before looking up at Michigan, who was glaring at the pair. Felix looked behind him, smiling.

  
"Hey there Mich, you look pretty sexy when you're angry." Felix raised his eyebrow.

  
"I'm calling the police." She stated, pulling her phone out. Locus was on her in an instant, blocking her from dialing by placing his hand atop her phone.

  
"That's not necessary." He said, Michigan staring him down.

  
"Give me one good reason." She growled. Felix jumped up, putting his arm around her shoulder.

  
"Well, since you asked.." He wasn't able to complete the thought, however, because Michigan punched him in the face. As he fell to the ground, she smiled at Locus.

  
"That was the one good reason." He smiled lightly as she put her phone away.


End file.
